I Know You
by Jazmalik
Summary: Kim works for the nacional gouverment as an undercover agent. What happend when the shaggy brunett walks into her life? Love? They will find more things in common with each other than they could ever wait for. Please give it a try! Don't forget to review! KICK and JACE
1. A Mission?

**Heyy, i just sign in althougth i have been reading for a while. Before you start reading i wanted to tell you guys that i actually speak more spanish than english so sorry if a have some mistakes and thank you for reading, don't forget to let me know what you think about it :)**

Kim's pov

"Did you want to see me sir" I asked , my boss, and the man that changed my life.

"Yes Kim, i have some good news for you" he said

"Another missio?" I asked, well as you can see i'm a spy, our agency works for 14 differents gouverments of the world. I work for the United States, since i was 14 years when John Duncan adopted me. I had a pretty horrible childhood but they're just bad memories. My real parents left me when i was like two years old in an orfanate and before John adopte me I was adopted for a whore stripper and a man that couldn't pass two minutes without beeing drunk. The only thing that I save for that adoption was that I learn how to defend myself for two abusive 'parents'. When John bring me here I learned how to fight and be really fast with everything.

"Kind of" he said, i was confused so I asked

"What do you mean sir?"

"Kim, for almost four years you have been here going to missions alone, you have showed me the amazing spy you are. And you have became one of the bests undercover agents i have ever had with just seventeen years. So i thougth you wouldn't mind having a new guy to teach him what you know"

"I don't know sir, I mean, I have a lot of dangerous missions to deal with an unexpert kid"

"Oh no, he was a spy at the TUA (teens undercover agentes) he was the best in there but now he is eigthteen so he can't be there anymore. He is a fifth degree black belt at Karate and a second degree black belt at Taewondo(sorry don't know how to write it). I don't think he is going to be a problem to deal with, he would be more like a big help" he said smiling to me.

I rolled my eyes and answer "Okay, I will see what I can do"

"Thank you so much Kim, I know you two are going to get along just fine" He told me

"Sure sir, do you need anything else?" I asked

"No Kim, you can leave now, thank you and good night"

"Good night sir" i said.


	2. The Story Beeing

**Hey guyss! hope you liked the first chapter, I feel inspired today so i have wrote chapter two also.**

Kim's pov

When I leave Mr. duncan's office i went to muy room to find Grace my best friend since I get here. She was in the agency becouse her parents work here too, and since the first time we talked we became friends, now she is like a sister to me.

"Hey Gracie bell" i said  
"Hiii Kimmy" she said  
"You know i hate when people calle me that" i told her with a glare.  
"Yess, but i have some news!" she answer me exited  
"Please tell me it's not another newbie" i said with a serious face  
"Nope... wait what? did you said a newbie?" she asked  
"Yea.. long story tell you later" i said  
"Mmm.. okay. Well, back with te news, Jerry invited me to a night club" she said almost jumping of happiness. You'll see Jerry is another spy in the agency, he is eigtheen and latino, and since a week ago, Grace boyfriend.

"Cool!When?" i asked her

"Now, and you're coming!" she said happy

"What?" I asked

"You're coming with me, come on Kim when was the last time you had fun? Or be with a guy?" she asked me

"I talked with Brandon this morning " i said

"Come on! Please do it for me!" She asked me

I sighted "okay"

"Yeyyyyyy" she shouted "let's go get ready!"

•Tiπ€ $kip•

"How do I look?" We said at the same time and startd laughting

"You look hoooot!" Grace told me

"You look amazing Gracie! I'm sure Jerry is gonna love it" i told her. I heard someone knock at the door so I opened.

"Wassup Kim?! Looking good?Are you girls ready?" Jerry asked

"Hey, yes just let me call Grace!"

•Iπ 7h€ c r•

"Hey Jerry wasn't your friend coming?" Asked Grace looking at Jerry that was driving.

"Yup, we 're meeting him there. Just one thing, he dosen't know about spys and all that stuff and less me beeing one so don't say anythig about it ok?" Jerry said

"Kay""Sure" we answer

We arrived at the club, the people there were dancing or getting drunk, or making out.

I followed Grace that was following Jerry and arrive at the bar. The alcohol's smell is every where. I looked at Grace and notice that she wasn't here anymore so I let go and sit down.

"Two beers please" someone said while sitting by my side. When the beers appears the person put one in front of me. I took it and look at the unknow. The first thing that came to muy mind was 'he's hot'. He was a shaggy brunnet with beautiful chocolate eyes, he's like one and a half head taller than me and you can see his six pack with that tight shirt. Let me tell you, he could't have choose anything better to wear.

"Thanks" i said smiling to him

"You're alone? I've never seen someone as beatiful as you for here before" he said smiling

"Kind of, my friends are dating so they're somewhere making out or something. And thank you" i replied blushing a little, hoping he didn't notice.

He smiled and said " I'm Jack" and extended his hand for me to shake it. "I'm Kim" i said shaking his hand, in that moment i felt something in me, like electricity or something It felt like our hands belong togheter. I know it souds cheesy but it feels like it.

We separated our hands and smile at each other until Jack asked "hey um, you wanna dance?" "Sure" i said

We went to the dance floor and started dancing, then he turn me around and stand behind me, I started moving my hips when he put his hands on them. I could feel his breath in my neck. Then he started kissing my neck, i was making force to not moan until he bit me, i think it left a mark but i don't care. I moan and he smiled and turn me around to put his lips on mine. We kissed hard while I put one hand in his soft hair and the other at his rock abs. Jack put one arm around me by my waist and the other hand was in my cheek. We make out for about five minutes unil air was necessary. We broke free and he guide me outside the club.

We didn't talk on the way to the beach, that was un front of the club.

When we arrived we sit down in the shore, i was looking at the sea when i felt Jack looking at me. I turn around to face him, he came closer to me and put his forehead with mine.

I smiled and asked "so what are we doing here?"

He smiled back and replied "I just wanted to be with you without all the people seeing"

I close the gap and kissed him, he kissed back with the same passion. We kissed for a long time. He put me in his lap without breaking the kiss. I played with his hair while his arms were around me.

"I like you Kim, i know i don't know you but this feels so right" he said looking me staight in the eyes.

"I know i feel the same, it's like i have know you forever" i told him smiling. We kissed again and when we broke free se passed our numbers. I send a menssage to grace saying that i will go to the agency alone. She replied ok.

"It's getting late I should go home" i told Jack

"I'm taking you home" jack said showing me his car keys. Whattt? No, he can't see the agency. Outside looks like an old castle but it would be really weird to live in en old castle, wouldn't it?

"No no, I'm okay, I love walking!" I lied smiling

"We can go walking if you want, you really think that I'll let you go home alone this late?" Jack asked, oww he is so sweet! Okay enought kim, what will i do?

"Okay" i said

In the way my 'house' we hold hands the entire time, we talked and kissed a lot of times, it's just i can't get enought of him.

"It's here" i said, showing him a house that isn't mine.

"Kay, umm bye" Jack said looking at me.

"Bye Jack" i said, he took a step closer and kissed me sweetly. We smiled at each other and he told me "Good night Kimmy, see you soon" and i said "Good night Jack" he give me a short peck and left. I watched him walking down the street, he turn around and winked at me. I smiled and then i lose him in my view.

I sighed and started walking to the agency. I arrived there and went to my bedroom, I take a shower and went to sleep thinking about Jack.


	3. Rudy Gillespe?

**Hi guys! Hope you liked the chapter 2. Please remember to review what you think about the story or something you would like to happen or just some idea, but pleaseee write to me! If not, I don't know if you like the story or not and If I should keep on with it or not, thanks!**

* * *

Kim's pov

I woke up with Jack in mind, I hope he calls me today! Something into me is telling me he's the one, he's all I ever wanted. I went to take a shower and put my uniform on, that are black leguins and a black tight musculouse with black shoes. I know, it's pretty dark but it's to identificate us and in missions are really helpful, you know like we look like shawdows or something, i don't remember pretty well, they told us about it in the class.

I went out of my room and into the reunion room, it's where tells us the missions of the day.

I sit down on a empty chair next to Grace who was next to Jerry, of course.

"Hey" i greeted

"Hi! What happened last night that you left alone?" Grace asked

"Tell you later" i told her smiling.

"Ok" she said, then i saw Jerry was about to say something but started talking.

"Good morning everyone, as you all know we will be reciving a new spy tomorrow, the missions for today are..."

I stopped listening and Jack came into my mind, what will i do if everything go well and we start dating, I mean, I can't keep beeing a spy a secret forever, can I? And if he dosen't like me back, and he was just beeing nice? What if he find out about me as a spy and never forgive me? I'm going to die alone? And what if he-

"Are you okay, Kim?" Grace asked with a worried face

"What? Oh! It's nothing, I'm fine." I replyed with a fake smile. I'm not okay, I'll be when Jack calls me, that if he's going to. Then I will have to find a way to keep him out of the spys and that stuff and lie to him forever, I hate my life.

I stopped thinking about Jack when said my name.  
"...and Kimberly, I'll give you your work in my office. Questions?" Nobody said anything so continúe "Good luck everyone, Kim come with me" I followed to his office. When we arrived he started "Kim, today your mission will be just a simple following. He gave me a paper with some information about a man called Rudy Gillespe.

"Rudy Gillespe, 32 years old, fifth deegree black belt at karate and second deegree black belt at judo. Follow him everywhere. Questions?" asked me

"Why?" I asked

"You would find out soon, kim."

"Ok"

I left the office and went to the weapon's room. I took some and went to my room to prepare my back-pack. I put differents outfits, make up, differents wigs and two of my three weapons. The other will be in my waist.

I put some skinny sky-blue jeans and a beije tshirt with golden sandals. I put my hair in a bun and put a wig with black hair on. I put my ray-band sunglasses on and excited the agency.

I arrived at the man's house and take a sit in a bench infront of it, I took a book out of my bag and opened it at some page, pretending that i'm reading. After 5 minutes of waiting, Rudy came out of his house, he locked the door and went to his car and started it. I stopped a taxi

"Follow that car" i said to the driver, who looked really confused but just nodded and followed Rudy's car. Rudy stopped at the mall's parking lot, turn the car off and get out of it and went to the malls doors.

I payed to the driver "Keep the change" i went out of the taxi and went after rudy.

I saw him enter in a dojo called 'Bobby Wasabi Dojo'. I went to sit in a restaurant call ' Phalaphel Phil' infront of the dojo so I could see everything. When I sit down a man who musn't be from here came to me.  
"WELCOME TO PHALAPHEL PHIL, I'M PHIL! YOU WANT SOME PHALAPHEL BALLS?" he asked really loud with a strange pronunciation.

"What is that?" I asked him confused, then his eyes were open wide and he shouted "TOOTSIE! ONE ORDER OF PHALAPHEL BALLS!" I ignored him and looked at the dojo, Rudy was with some kids training, so I supose he is their sensei. I heard a bell and turned to see it came for the kitchen's windows, I thought I saw an animal arm but I let it go, I mean, who would have an animal in the kitchen of a restaurant? Crazy right?

Phil arrive at my table with a plate with meat balls well I thought that were. "Um, thanks" he continúe starring at me with expectant big eyes, I understood he wanted me to try the food, so I take pone and try it, it was pretty good. I gave Phil a nod and he started jumping of joy.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the dojo again. They were still training so i decided to continue eating and relax a little bit.

After two hours they stopped training and the kids left and Rudy sit down en one of the benchs of the dojo.

About fifteen minutes later a guy went into the dojo and greeted Rudy. I didn't saw his face, he had shaggy brown hair, he was tall and as dreesed with a tight green shirt and some jeans. He made me remember Jack, he didn't call me yet. I hope he will. I hope that I'm more than a one night thing to him, like he is to me.

The guy stated punching a dummy.. that poor dummy... this guy is good, really good. Then Rudy started talking to him and put a hand un his stomatch, the way people do when they hungry, and pointed to Phalaphel Phils. The guy nodded and when he turned around i saw who he was.

Jack.

•Time skip•

I went back to the agency and tell everything to except, of course, the part of me and Jack knowing each other.

"Thank you Kim, Good night" said. I nodded and went into my room, I wasn't hungry so I skipped dinner. I took a relaxing shower and went to sleep.

•The Next Day•

I woke up for someone knocking at my door.

"Hey disapeard friend, where have you been lately?" Grace asked while sitting at the end of my bed.

"Sleeping?" I said with a sleepy face.

"Come on Kim! Tell me something!" Grace asked putting her best pity face.

"Okay, the day we went to the club I met..." i told her everything about Jack, the beach, the fake house, the following mission to Rudy Gillespe, the dojo, Phalaphel Phils, and when I saw Jack with Rudy.

"OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE! I want to be so mad at you but I can't, I mean, you are with a guy!" She said excited.

"Don't you want to talk louder? I think people in CHINA didn't heard you!" I said glaring at her. "And I don't know about beeing with Jack, he hasn't call me yet, I'm not sure if he will." I added saddly.

Grace looked at me and said" I'm sure he will, if not he dosen't know what he is losing." I smiled at her and said "thank you! You're the best friend ever!"

'' I know, I know, now put the uniform on that our new 'student' is coming today''

I went to take a shower and put my uniform on, leave my hair curly at the end and put on a little make up, like always. I went out of the bathroom and went with Grace into office to know the new guy. In the way there me and Grace were still talking about Jack.

"So tell me more about your guy" grace said.

"Well, he is romantic, funny, he is an amazing kisser and..." I hopened the door of the office, i looked up shocked "...and he's here"


End file.
